To Be a Friend (sequel to To Have a Friend)
by Cougar rolypoly bug
Summary: After falling from the Rainbow bridge and being tortured for months, Deanna and Loki are sent to Midgard in search of the Tesseract, but what will happen when Deanna is taken captive by the Avengers. Will Loki go on with there plan or will he rescue his best and only friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I've been gone for so long guys! I'm back now. This is the second in my series starting with To Have a Friend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Thor or the Avengers. **

**R&R: Tell me if you have any suggestions**

**Minor violence in this chapter. If you don't want to read those parts the next chapter and those after it will be fine. It isn't completely necessary to read this chapter to understand the plot.**

Chapter One

The cuts that laced my skin burned, but I refused to cry out. If those that had captured me knew how close I was to breaking...no I refused to think like that. I could only hope that Loki was better off than I was.

The only time we ever got to see each other was when we were being tortured. Those that had captured us knew that if we saw the other suffering we would break and I nearly had.

I wasn't entirely sure if I was awake or not. All I had come to know for certain in the past few months was the pain. The certain pain of being tortured to the point of submission because, as the captors said, a broken servant is a good servant. Of course that made perfect sense to me. If I had nothing to fight for, no reason to get free than I wouldn't fight. I wouldn't bother to get free because there was nothing left.

The torture wasn't only physical. They tortured my mind, searching through my memories with a skill I had only thought Loki and I possessed. The mental probe jabbing into my mind, breaking down my now weakened barriers, sifting through my thoughts, my memories until they found the thing I was trying hardest to hide. The thing that would hurt me the most and they always found it.

My scream echoed through the cavern, ringing off the walls as a memory came flooding back to me.

_A young girl with night-black hair stood watching helplessly as the village burned. The screams of a woman were abruptly halted and the girl muffled a sob._

_ Fires burned through the forest, through the village._

_ She screamed a word in an ancient, unknown language, holding out her palm, but nothing happened. Again she tried and again she failed. Her magic was useless against that of another, more trained, sorcerer. _

_ Tears burned in her emerald eyes and threatened to spill over. Why wasn't it working?_

_ The sky was alight with the blazing light of dawn. Normally it would have been beautiful, but now it was cruel, mocking as the fires burned._

_ The girl screamed the work one more time, this time water shot from her palm striking the flames. Slowly but surely under the girl's lead the flames died out. Then, in a wave of exhaustion she collapsed to the ground._

I felt hot tear streaming down my cheeks at the memory and I let them flow freely.

"Will you join us?" A smooth, cold voice asked. "We need someone with your talents."

I shook my head furiously.

A sting struck my shoulder and I didn't have to look to know that I was bleeding.

"Come on Deanna, you could be a queen. You would gain what was rightfully yours. What you lost on Asgard. You would rule and wouldn't everything be so much better with you ruling, so much more fair than with Odin?" I couldn't help but agree in my mind.

We would be helping Midgard. Midgard, who was so far behind the other realms, Midgard where all those that lived there broke out in wars killing their own, wouldn't the rule of an Asgardian, who saw the universe as so much more be helpful to their petty lives? Wouldn't it be good to free them from having to make choices?

"I'm in." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"You have made the right choice." The voice replied as a creature, I don't know quite what, I had never seen the likes of it before in my entire life, stepped from the shadows to stand before me. "All you need to do is to retrieve the Tesseract. Then Midgard will be yours, that is, of course if you keep your part of the bargain and return the Tesseract to us."

I nodded to show my understanding.

"Loki and you will go to Midgard in two weeks. There you will retrieve the Tesseract. If you need our assistance our armies are at your disposal. Take her back to her cell, and make sure she is treated well, let her heal herself, she is an ally."

With that I was lead to the cell, far more gently than in the past. My injuries still hurt, but it was easy enough to get past them now knowing that I would be able to heal them once I returned to the cell.

Once there I passed my hand over each of the smaller cuts and bruises, healing them first, after all, it would be easier to heal them before I was finished with the larger ones.

The icy, cool relief that passed over the wounds was comforting. I braced myself before rolling up my right pant leg. The gash was wide, but shallow enough to be healed with enough ease.

I concentrated before placing my hand on it. The skin tingled as a faint green tinge shone from under my hand and the cut knit itself back together taking the pain with it. Where there had previously been a long cut there was now only a thin silver line.

I repeated that process too many times to count until I was exhausted. That was the first night in months that I could sleep.

The next two weeks were spent training. Every waking hour Loki and I trained, against each other and against the creatures, Chitauri I learned they were called. We trained with all different weapons.

Finally the day came. The day when, the leader of the Chitauri gave each of us a scepter with a pulsating blue light in the middle of it. It was unlike anything that I had ever seen. It was beautiful in a deadly way. The way that it seemed only weapons could be. I held out my scepter and aimed it at a training dummy. As if complying to my wishes the training dummy exploded. I gave a grim smirk of satisfaction.

It wasn't long that we had to wait before the glowing lights in our scepters glowed to a deadly glow, encasing the both of us in a sphere of power.

With a sound like an explosion that made my ears pop everything seemed to shatter. The world seemed to fall apart. I felt as if I was both standing still and falling at the same time. As if I was insignificant, yet so important. I could feel the spin of Midgard, feel the lives of every little being in existence in any of the realms. I could feel everything in the past, present, and future, everything that is, was, or would come to be. I could feel everything but also a threatening sense of nothing as if I did one thing wrong I could be thrown from existence, never to have been born.

Then, with a painful jolt as I fell to the ground.

For what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds I concentrated on my breathing, concentrated on not being sick. Slowly I rose to my feet.

"Please put down the weapons." A man's voice called and I instantly realized that he was in charge. With a quick glance at Loki and another at my spear I readied myself for a fight. Things were about to get interesting.

**Sorry that wasn't my best chapter, please review, tell me what you thing, what you liked, what I could have done better on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even read this chapter! I wouldn't be this far without you guys.**

**Eliza (Guest)- Thanks for the awesome review, I'm really glad that you found that chapter good enough to go through the original. I'm glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Thor or the Avengers.**

**Please R&R! Tell me what you like and don't like or what you would like to see in future chapters. **Also, if you have an OC that you would really like for me to use you can either PM me or leave a review with a character sketch of them and I will try and fit them into the story.

Chapter Two

Chaos erupted around the room. In an instant guns were firing, people were running, and Loki was just standing there in the midst of it all, carefully taking aim at who he would blast with his scepter.

I was more careful with my plan. I quickly ran to the side of the room, careful not to be seen. Only if I suspected someone of seeing me did I attack, most of the time before they had time to fire the gun. The times when they did have the time to fire I dodged the bullet, an advantage to having not been a mere Midgardian. There was a solid thud as someone fell into a wall and another as the man who had told us to drop our weapons fell to the ground. Metal sizzled and sparks flew, in a matter of seconds the room had been destroyed.

"Loki!" I cried out loud, making him turn. I gestured to the man on the ground. "He was clearly in charge. Don't you think that there was something that we might have possibly been able to do with him? I don't know, make him take the Tesseract for us?" I snapped.

He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could answer one of the men that had been knocked to the floor struggled to his feet. Before he could so much as fully turn around Loki had grabbed his wrist.

He tried to struggle, but it was futile, I knew that from every time, even as children, when I had tried to run from Loki, most often when playing a game, and he caught me it was better just to give up. I was less likely to hurt myself that way.

"You have heart," Loki said in a soft voice, pressing the very tip of his scepter to the man's chest, right over his heart. His veins turned a glowing blue, his eyes a beady, pupil-less black before fading back to blue. Not the light blue that they had been before but the same color as the glowing part of both of our scepters.

Loki gave a soft laugh as the other man put his gun away.

The other man, the one that was clearly in charge, quietly climbed to his feet behind us.

As Loki stepped away from the first man and made his way around the room, repeating the same process on each of the men who had regained consciousness I turned my attention to the other man.

He gave me a quick glance before grabbing the Tesseract and placing it in a case. He rose to his feet and started to head out of the room as I spoke.

"I don't think you want to do that." I said at the same time as Loki said.

"Please stop," Even when attempting to take over Midgard he was annoyingly polite. It was one of the most annoying things about him. You always felt bad about being rude to him because even when he was being absolutely cruel he was being polite about it.

"We still need that." I said as Loki came to stand by my side.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." The other man replied, still not turning to face us.

"Of course it does," Loki said, still perfectly calm. It was almost more terrifying, even to me, than if he had panicked or gotten angry. His way of acting so perfectly calm always unsettled me, always made it seem like he expected everything that was going on, like everything was going perfectly to plan, but it also showed how much and how talented he had grown to be at hiding the truth.

"We've come to far for anything else." He continued. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

I figured that it would be a bad time to mention that he technically wasn't Asgardian, but still found myself trying hard not to laugh.

"Loki." One of the men said, standing up. "Brother of Thor." This man clearly wasn't a guard, or even working for the same group. He was dressed in more comfortable looking, everyday clothing. He was also older than most of the other men.

I instantly knew that things were going to go poorly for that man, despite the awed look on his face because the furious look in Loki's eyes more than doubled it.

"We have no quarrel with your people," The man still holding the Tesseract said, not turned to face us.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki said simply, hiding a smirk. I, however, didn't manage to hide my grin or stifle my laugh. In an instant everyone in the room was glaring at me. Both sides of a heated argument and the one thing that they had to agree on was that I was being irritating.

"Are you planning to step on us?" The man with the Tesseract asked and something about the way he said it was clearly intended to sound threatening.

"We come with glad tidings," Loki said. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" The other man demanded.

This time I spoke, finally finding a place where I could insert myself into the argument. "Freedom." Again everyone turned to glare at me and I ignored it.

"Freedom is life's great lie." Loki said, adding on to what I had said. "Once you accept that, in your heart," He cut himself off as he turned quickly on his heel to press the tip of his scepter to the older man's chest. The older man's eyes turned black just as the first man's had before fading back to the same radiant blue. "You will know peace."

"Yeah you say peace, I kinda think you mean the other thing," The man said, stepping back.

_You should have turned him, _I thought, annoyed, to Loki. _You could have you know._ It was obvious that he had gotten the message because his expression instantly soured.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." One of the men, the first Loki had turned, informed us.

"Like the pharaohs of old." The other man, Director Fury, said.

"He's right," The older man said, leaning over a screen. "The portal's collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then," I said. Before I had to say another work the man who had informed us of Director Fury stalling shot the director in the chest, sending him flying back onto the ground.

We wasted no time in getting out of the room, one of the men grabbing the case on the way.

It wasn't exceptionally difficult to get out of the area.

The first man seemed to be well trusted and well respected as our identities were only questioned once.

The woman who questioned who we were put a hand to her ear before pulling her gun and firing, but the bullet missed it's target. It took only a few minutes to leave the main part of the base after that.

Now on the main road both Loki and I were keeping an eye out for anyone shooting at the truck. The moment any such person was spotted we would blast their car with our scepters, making it go up in flames.

We managed to get out of the tunnel where we were trapped and continued moving.

Night, I realized, it was night. It had been so long since I had seen the sky either in night or day that it stunned me for a moment, the exact wrong moment it seemed because when I was distracted gunshots rained down on us from a helicopter. Standing at the door was Director Fury.

"I did say that you should have turned him." I muttered. "This is what you get for not listening to me."

Loki didn't hesitate to strike down the helicopter, setting it on fire. Director Fury hesitated only a second before jumping. It wasn't a moment too early because directly after that the helicopter crashed into the ground.

_No_, I thought._ He was already shot, he has to be dead. There is no way that he could have survived a fall like that._

It was obvious that the universe just felt like proving me wrong because Fury rose up on one knee and began to shoot at the truck as we sped away.

"Come on..." I muttered. "He should be dead by now, after all, he's only Midgardian."

The area that we managed to get to be our workspace was larger than I had expected. It was underground in something that I expected had once been something along the lines of a subway station, though it was hard to guess.

It was amazing how quickly all of the equipment had been set up after we had gotten what was required.

There were now many more scientists under our control than there had been, it hadn't been exceptionally difficult, some were even working willingly, or more willingly than the others. They had been threatened into it.

"Come on Deanna, you know what's coming." Loki said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to a separate, empty room.

"I don't want to..." I moaned as I was led to the middle of the room.

"You know we have to, do you really think that I'm overly pleased by this plan?" He demanded.

I shrugged, his response to which was a teasing punch to my arm.

I dropped to the ground sitting cross-legged. You only have to go into a projection once while standing up to realize that it should never be done that way again.

Loki sat next to me, both of us holding our scepters in our laps.

I concentrated on my breathing and focusing on the one place that I didn't want to remember. The very place where we had been held prisoner.

Slowly the room faded away and was replaced by the inside of a massive cave.

"The Chitauri grow restless." A being, obviously a warrior, said from the shadows, his eerie voice echoing around the cavern.

Let them gird themselves. We will lead them in a glorious battle." Loki said. Only then did I remember that he was there with me. It was no longer just me against the Chitauri as it had been for so many months.

"Battle?" The Chitauri asked scornfully. "Against the meager might of Earth?"

"Do realize that he said glorious. Not lengthy." I added. "If, of course, your force is as formidable as you claim it to be."

"You question us? You question him, he who put the scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated? The both of you?" The Chitauri demanded and I worried that, perhaps I had gone to far.

"I was a king!" Loki snapped, turning the attention to himself. "The rightful king of Asgard, betrayed."

"Not by me," I mumbled.

"Your ambition is little and born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to the greater worlds the Tesseract will reveal."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet." Loki said in a cool tone.

With lightning speed the Chitauri moved forward until it was standing only a few feet away from Loki and I. I cringed at the sudden movement. Loki, however, didn't move.

"I don't threaten." He said in a soft, but deadly way. "But until you open the doors, until your force is ours to command, you are but words."

"You will have your war Asgardians. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He's make you long for something sweet as pain."

A shiver ran down my spine chilling my blood.

At that moment I was jarred from the vision. When I opened my eyes I was still on the floor. _Midgard, _I had to remind myself. _We're on Midgard._

Shakily I forced myself to my feet, though it felt as if my legs were about to give out beneath me.

There was no way that the plan could fail and as long as it didn't all of those threats were meaningless.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I would love to know what you guys think.**

** Sorry this took so long to get up I've been busy with school work, but here it is, the next chapter should be up in the next few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even read this story! I wouldn't be this far without you guys.**

**I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, I was waiting until I could see Thor the Dark World. **

**There won't be any spoilers in this chapter.**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Thank you so much! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I was waiting to watch Thor the Dark World which I saw today. It was great by the way.**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Thanks you, I'm glad that you like her character.**

**Ollie: Thank you, I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. The updates should be coming pretty regularly now.**

**Please R&R! Tell me what you think and what you would like to see. Character sketches and suggestions ares still open.**

Disclaimer: All characters (except for Deanna) do not belong to me.

Chapter Three

"The Tesseract has shown me so much!" Erik exclaimed as we came into sight. "It's more than knowledge, it's truth!" There was a distinct longing to his voice.

I gritted my teeth, pushing back the desire to face-palm. We needed Erik to complete our plans. I forced a small smile onto my lips, but, thankfully, Loki saved me from having to answer.

"I know," He replied with an obviously forced smile, or maybe it was only so obvious to me because we had been friends for so long.

"What did it show you Agent Barton?" I asked.

"My next target," Barton replied, completely void of emotion.

"Tell us what you need," Loki ordered.

Barton went and quickly pulled his bow from it's case before flicking it back as it expanded, fully set up. "I need a distraction...and an eyeball."

We quickly left the main part of the base.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked, knowing already that he did.

"Of course, would you like to attend a party?" He asked lightly. The light, joking way he said it made me think of when we were on Asgard as did the lightness in his eyes. When Loki was actually happy, when he actually took pleasure in going to the feasts and parties that Odin and Frigga threw, but he hadn't been happy like that in years. Now, Loki's eyes were blue from the power of the Tesseract as were mine. Our eyes had always been the same dark shade of green. It was weird to think that, while his eyes were still the same color as mine, they weren't green anymore.

"Why not," I grinned.

I shut my eyes tightly to concentrate. I felt the power buzzing around me, pure energy radiating from my own skin and I willed the Change.

My usual Asgardian armor changed and morphed into a delicate, emerald and silver dress. While it wasn't exactly like the dresses that Asgardians wore, it did have that distinct feel that only an Asgardian would notice.

My black hair was carefully tied up, away from my neck, so that only two curling strands fell forward, framing my face.

When I opened my eyes Loki had also used magic to change his appearance. His armor was also gone, replaced with dressy Midgardian clothing.

"Shall we go?" Loki asked.

"We shall," I said with a cruel grin.

He offered me his hand which I took. The familiar, dizzying feeling came as he willed us to disappear and reappear somewhere else. He had done that so often in Asgard I had grown used to it.

When the world came back into focus we were no longer at the base. Many formally dressed people were going to a large building. Inside, instrumental music played as the people assembled in groups in the middle of the room before a man who was clearly preparing for a speech.

We quickly made our way down the twisting staircase to below where everyone was gathered. This would be too easy.

Loki casually tossed his scepter and caught it before swinging it and striking a man in the face.

There were a few gasps which we ignored.

Loki flipped the man onto a table before pulling a metal device from his jacket pocket.

He flicked his wrist as the device glowed blue. The same blue as the Tesseract. The same blue as the Scepter. The same blue as our eyes.

There were screams as Loki placed the spinning device over the man's eye and I found myself turning away.

In a panic, the Midgardians ran towards the doors in a desperate attempt to escape.

Loki walked slowing, almost teasingly after them as I followed. As he walked, his armor appeared as he willed himself to grow to tower over the fleeing Midgardians. I willed my armor to appear as well as I followed suit.

He willed copies of himself before the terrified humans who screamed as they staggered back in shock, turning to run in the other direction. He was too quick for them as he willed another copy of himself in each direction they were trying to run in until they were surrounded.

Each of the copies shimmered with a green light outlining them making it obvious, if you knew what to look for, to know where the real Loki and the fact that I stood beside him, studying the details of my scepter.

Kneel before me," Loki ordered.

The Midgardians stumbled back into a tighter circle, but didn't obey.

"Us," I muttered, but it went unnoticed.

"I said, Kneel!" He shouted, slamming his scepter down onto the ground. As he did so a bright blue light erupted from each of the Scepters, including mine, to form a large rectangle.

Again he ordered they kneel.

They shakily knelt, looking up at us in horrified awe. He grinned.

"Is this not simpler?" He asked. No one replied, not that I expected them to. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity, you were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Loki stopped talking for a moment, in which a man rose from the ground to look directly at him.

"Not to men like you."

My heart went out to him, you couldn't exactly blame him for trying to stand up against us, but it was futile, but still, it was a good enough try.

Loki grinned. "There are no men like me."

The man stared evenly back and said, in a grim voice, "There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example."

"Wait," I said, shocking Loki, probably ninety-percent of the Midgardians, and myself. "Loki wait,"

It wouldn't have mattered whether he chose to listen to me or not because a man in uniform leapt down, brandishing a shield before the man.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." His tone was light but at the same time threatening.

"The soldier." Loki noted. "The man out of time."

"The man replied with a cold look. "I'm not the one who's out of time."

A plane came into view, aiming it's guns down at us. "Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's voice came over the intercom.

In response he shot up a blast of energy from his spear which the plane dodged.

Almost immediately the two men were engaged in a fight, striking and dodging. They were similarly matched. Each attempt to harm the other was easily dodged. Loki quickly achieved the upper had when he struck the man suited man in the back with the scepter.

He placed the end at the base of the man's neck.

"Kneel."

"Not today." The other man raised his hand before pushing the scepter away and leaping into a twisting kick before breaking away.

A streak of light crossed the sky before coming to hover over the square. Loki looked up in shock only to be blasted back. I moved forward, holding my scepter in my left hand before twisting it to strike, but the man in the red, white, and blue uniform struck me to the ground.

I struggled to sit up, but felt too nauseous to even begin to stand, not that I would have wanted to with the first man glaring down at me.

Loki didn't seem to be much better off what with the man in the iron suit aiming a vast array of weapons at him.

"Make your move Reindeer Games." The man in the iron suit demanded.

The first man, the one in red, white, and blue, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the block of steps where Loki was sitting gingerly. I yelped, not that it mattered.

Loki raised his hands up in surrender as his armor faded, replaced by simple Asgardian cloths.

I followed suit, willing my familiar battle armor away in favor of a more simple set of defensive armor, much like the armor that Loki was wearing.

I willed my sword and bow into bracelets before also placing my hands up defensively.

"Good move."

"Mr. Stark," The first man said.

"Captain." Stark replied.

With that we were lead in to the plane that landed before us.


End file.
